


Tomorrow

by ruji



Series: The One Where Tezuka Practises Abstinence [1]
Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Abstinence, Established Relationship, Future Fic, M/M, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-10
Updated: 2016-02-10
Packaged: 2018-05-19 11:35:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5965963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ruji/pseuds/ruji
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tezuka Kunimitsu believes in abstinence before a match.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tomorrow

Tezuka Kunimitsu believes in abstinence before a match. Putting one’s carnal desire ahead of their physical condition is careless, and Tezuka Kunimitsu is anything but that when it comes to tennis.

 

* * *

 

There are nights when Fuji slides into his bed and wraps himself around him, making small noises as he trails butterfly kisses on his lips, chin, neck, collarbone… then nibbles lightly, and licks his skin while he sensually rubs his lower body against his leg, like a cat in heat.

He feels the warmth radiating from Fuji’s body, and the growing hardness pressing against his thigh. Fuji’s lips are soft and light on his skin, and he sometimes wonders if it’s just his imagination, but the fleeting sensation is affirmed with the feeling of the wet tip of a tongue which makes his skin tingle and his insides burn. He has a match tomorrow, but his hand makes a move before logic does, caressing Fuji’s hip and reaching between his bare thighs, and Fuji almost purrs. He knows at that moment that Fuji is wearing nothing but one of his tee shirts again.

His fingers glide across smooth, feverish skin, and Fuji revels in the attention, tilting his hips to encourage more of the touches he craves, where he wants it. Fuji is no longer kissing nor nipping at his neck, but his hot breath washes over his skin as he softly pants, and Tezuka realizes that his own heartbeat is racing to match Fuji’s.

But he has a match tomorrow.

“Fuji.” He says quietly at the end of a long, heavy breath.

He gets a kiss in response, and feels cold fingers sneaking underneath the waistband of his boxers.

“Fuji.” He tries again, firmer this time, but still not enough to disturb the peaceful night air.

A soft moan escapes with Fuji’s breath, and Fuji’s legs clamp down on his hand before he can pull away.

“ _Syuusuke._ ”

Fuji stills for a moment, then slumps against him with a resigned sigh. He could almost visualize the small frown on Fuji’s face as he withdraws his hand.

He turns on to his side and wraps his arms around Fuji, drawing him close and pressing a gentle kiss to his forehead.

“Tomorrow.” He whispers sleepily, and he feels a hand lovingly stroke the bulge in his boxers, silently reminding him of its existence, before Fuji snuggles into his chest and settles for the night.

 

* * *

 

Fuji Syuusuke thinks abstinence is overrated, but he puts up with it, wondering if they’ll be having a triumphant wild romp or slow, comfort sex tomorrow. He hopes Tezuka wins, but doesn’t mind either.


End file.
